yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İlm-i fıkıh mesâ'il-i şer'iyye-i ameliyyeyi bilmektir
[[Dosya:Adobe_Post_20190426_222356.png|thumb|'İlmi fıkıh mesaili şeriyeyi ameliyeyi bilmektir. . (علم فقه مسائل شرعيهء عملية يي بيلمكدر) Hukuk ilmi, mesail-i meşruiyye-i ameliyeyi bilmektir. ESK. علم الفقه معرفة المسائل الشرعية العملية. Ilm-ul Fıkhu marfet-ül mesail-üş-şeriyye-tü-l amaliyye . The science of jurisprudence consists of a knowledge of the precepts of the Divine Legislator in their relation to human affairs' ]] MUKADDİME: MAKALE-İ ÛLÂ; ILM-i FIKHIN TARİF VE TAKSİMİ HAKKINDADIR Madde 1: İlm-i fıkıh mesâ'il-i şer'iyye-i ameliyyeyi bilmektir. Mesâ'il-i fıkhiyye ya emr-i âhirete taalluk eder ki ahkâm-ı ibâdâttır veyâhût emr-i dünyaya taalluk eder ki münâkehât ve mu'âmelât ve ukûbât kısımlarına taksim olunur. Şöyle ki Cenâb-ı Hak bu nizâm-ı âlemde vakt-i mukaddere dek bekâsını irâde edip bu ise nev-i insanın bekâsına ve nev'in bikâsı tenâsül ve tevâlüd için zükûr ve inâsın izdivâcına menûttur ve bir de nev'in bekâsı eşhâsın adem-i inkıtâıyladır. İnsan ise, i'tidâl-i mizacı hasebiyle bekâda gıdâ ve libas ve meskence umûr-ı sınâiyeye muhtâc olur. Bu dahi efrâd beyninde tedâvün ve iştirâk husûlüne tevakkuf eder. Elhâsıl insan medeniyyü't-tab' olduğundan sâir hayvânât gibi münferiden yaşamayıp bast-ı bisât-ı medeniyet ile yekdîğere muâvenet ve müşârekete muhtacdır. Halbuki her şahıs kendüye mülâyim olan şeyi talep ve müzâhim olan şeye gazab eder olduğundan beynlerinde adl ü nizâmın halelden mahfûz kalması için gerek izdivaç ve gerek mâ-bihi'ttemeddün olan teâvün ve iştirâk hususlarında bir takım kavânîn-i müeyyide-i şer'iyyeye muhtâc olur ki evvelkisi fıkhın münâkehât kısmı ve ikincisi mu'âmelât kısmıdır ve emr-i temeddünün bu minvâl üzere pâyidâr olması için ahkâm-ı ceza tertîbi lazım gelip bu dahi fıkhın ukûbât kısmıdır. İşbu mu'âmelât kısmının kesîru'l-vuku' olan mesâ'ili kütüb-i mu'tebereden cem' ile kitaplara ve kitaplar bablara ve bablar fasıllara taksim olunmak üzere bu Mecelle'nin te'lifine ibtidar olunmuştur. İşte mehâkimde mamûlün bih olacak mesâ'il-i fer'iyye ber-vech-i âtî ebvâb ve fusûlde zikrolunacak mesâ'ildir. Ancak muhakkikîn-i fukahâ mesâ'il-i fıkhiyyeyi birtakım kavâid-i külliyeye irca' etmişlerdir ki herbiri nice mesâ'ili muhît ve müştemil olarak kütüb-i fıkhiyyede müsellemâttan olmak üzere bu mesâ'ilin isbâtı için delil ittihaz olunur. Ve evvel-i emîrde bu kavâidin tefehhümü mesâ'ile istînâs hâsıl eder ve mesâ'ilin zihinlerde tekarruruna vesîle olur. Binâen-alâzâlik doksan dokuz kâide-i fıkhiyye cem' ile maksûda şürû'dan mukaddem ber-vech-i âtî makâle-i sâniye olmak üzere îrâd olunur ve egerçi bunlardan bazısı münferiden ahz olundukta bazı müstesneyâtı bulunur ise de yekdîğerini tahsîs ve takyîd ettiklerinden min-haysi'l-mecmû' külliyet ve umûmiyetlerine halel gelmez. Terimler *İlm-i Fıkh: Fıkıh ilmi , Hukuk ilmi *Mesail: Meseleler *Mesâil-i şer’iyye-i ameliye: Amellerle ilgili şer’i / hukuki meseleler *Kaide: Bir kat’i külli (veya ekseri) hükümdür ki, bir çok cüz’iyyatın hükmünün bilinmesi kendisi ile murad olunur. *Hüküm: Kulların fiili ile alakalı olan İlahi hitap. Yani kulların yapması veya yapmaması istenen hükümler; farz, vacib, haram, mekruh, sahih, fasit gibileri. *Fıkıh ilminin mevzusu: Mükellefin fiilleridir. Yani hayatı boyunca işleyeceği bütün hususlar, fıkhın konusu dahilindedir. *Fıkhın Gayesi: Dünya ve ahıret saadetine nail olmaktır. *Şari’: Hak tealadır. Bazan Peygamberimiz sallallahu aleyhi ve selleme de hükümleri beyan ve tebliğ edici olması haysiyyetinden şari’ denilir. Padişah ve meclis bazen kadi da şari' olur. *Mükellef: Allahu teala tarafından kendisine bir şeyi yapmak veya yapmamak külfeti/zahmeti lazım getirilen akıllı ve baliğ kimsedir. Bu külfeti ona lazım getirmeye de teklif denir. *Şeriat: Din, islam, millet. Allahu tealanın kulları için tayin etmiş olduğu dini/uhrevi ve dünyevi ahkamın toplamıdır. Bazan, islamda ceza hukukuna da –şeriat- söylenir. *Ameliyye: Kulların fiilleri ile alakalı hususlar. İbadetler, muameleler, alış verişler, miras ve vasıyyet gibileri. Buna itika di hususlar dahil değildir. Fıkhi meselelerin bazısı ahıretle alakalıdır MUKADDİME:MAKALE-İ ÛLÂ: Madde 1 wiki interlinkli MAKALE-İ ÛLÂ; ILM-i FIKHIN TARİF VE TAKSİMİ HAKKINDADIR Madde 1: İlm-i fıkıh mesâ'il-i şer'iyye-i ameliyyeyi bilmektir. Mesâ'il-i fıkhiyye ya emr-i âhirete taalluk eder ki ahkâm-ı ibâdâttır veyâhût emr-i dünyaya taalluk eder ki münâkehât ve mu'âmelât ve ukûbât kısımlarına taksim olunur. Şöyle ki Cenâb-ı Hak bu nizâm-ı âlemde vakt-i mukaddere dek bekâsını irâde edip bu ise nev-i insanın bekâsına ve nev'in bikâsı tenâsül ve tevâlüd için zükûr ve inâsın izdivâcına menûttur ve bir de nev'in bekâsı eşhâsın adem-i inkıtâıyladır. İnsan ise, i'tidâl-i mizacı hasebiyle bekâda gıdâ ve libas ve meskence umûr-ı sınâiyeye muhtâc olur. Bu dahi efrâd beyninde tedâvün ve iştirâk husûlüne tevakkuf eder. Elhâsıl insan medeniyyü't-tab' olduğundan sâir hayvânât gibi münferiden yaşamayıp bast-ı bisât-ı medeniyet ile yekdîğere muâvenet ve müşârekete muhtacdır. Halbuki her şahıs kendüye mülâyim olan şeyi talep ve müzâhim olan şeye gazab eder olduğundan beynlerinde adl ü nizâmın halelden mahfûz kalması için gerek izdivaç ve gerek mâ-bihi'ttemeddün olan teâvün ve iştirâk hususlarında bir takım kavânîn-i müeyyide-i şer'iyyeye muhtâc olur ki evvelkisi fıkhın münâkehât kısmı ve ikincisi mu'âmelât kısmıdır ve emr-i temeddünün bu minvâl üzere pâyidâr olması için ahkâm-ı ceza tertîbi lazım gelip bu dahi fıkhın ukûbât kısmıdır. İşbu mu'âmelât kısmının kesîru'l-vuku' olan mesâ'ili kütüb-i mu'tebereden cem' ile kitaplara ve kitaplar bablara ve bablar fasıllara taksim olunmak üzere bu Mecelle'nin te'lifine ibtidar olunmuştur. İşte mehâkimde mamûlün bih olacak mesâ'il-i fer'iyye ber-vech-i âtî ebvâb ve fusûlde zikrolunacak mesâ'ildir. Ancak muhakkikîn-i fukahâ mesâ'il-i fıkhiyyeyi birtakım kavâid-i külliyeye irca' etmişlerdir ki herbiri nice mesâ'ili muhît ve müştemil olarak kütüb-i fıkhiyyede müsellemâttan olmak üzere bu mesâ'ilin isbâtı için delil ittihaz olunur. Ve evvel-i emîrde bu kavâidin tefehhümü mesâ'ile istînâs hâsıl eder ve mesâ'ilin zihinlerde tekarruruna vesîle olur. Binâen-alâzâlik doksan dokuz kâide-i fıkhiyye cem' ile maksûda şürû'dan mukaddem ber-vech-i âtî makâle-i sâniye olmak üzere îrâd olunur ve egerçi bunlardan bazısı münferiden ahz olundukta bazı müstesneyâtı bulunur ise de yekdîğerini tahsîs ve takyîd ettiklerinden min-haysi'l-mecmû' külliyet ve umûmiyetlerine halel gelmez. MC/20, MC/21, MC/25, MC/96 Mukaddime madde 1 Güncel Türkçesi SÛRET-İ HATT-I HÛMAYÛN Mucibince amel oluna MUKADDİME MAKALE-İ ÛLÂ (BİRİNCİ MAKALE) İlm-i fıkhın ta’rif ve taksimi hakkındadır. (Hukuk ilminin arif ve taksimi hakkındadır) Madde 1- İlm-i fıkh mesâil-i şer’iyye-i ameliyyeyi bilmektir. (Fıkıh ilmi amelle ilgili şer’i meseleleri bilmektir.) Fıkhi meseleler ya âhirete ilişkindir ki, bunlar ibadet hükümleridir veyahut dünyaya ilişkindir ki, bunlar da nikah, işlemler ve cezalandırmaya ilişkin kısımlara ayrılır. Şöyle ki; Cenab-ı Hak bu alemin nizamını takdir ettiği vakte kadar devamını irade etmiş olup, bu da insan türünün devamına bağlıdır. İnsan türünün devamı da onların çoğalmalarına, kadın ve erkeklerin evlenmelerine bağlıdır. Bir de, insan cinsinin devamı, kişilerin zürriyetlerinin kesilmemesi ile mümkündür. İnsan, ölçülü mizacı sebebiyle hayatı boyunca gıda, elbise ve mesken gibi insan yapısı şeylere ihtiyaç duyar. Bu dahi fertler arasında yardımlaşma ve bir arada yaşamaya bağlıdır. Kısacası, insan yaradılıştan medenî olduğundan, diğer canlılar gibi tek başına yaşamayıp, medeniyetin gelişmesi için diğer fertlerle yardımlaşmaya ve birlikte yaşamaya muhtaçtır. Halbuki, her şahıs kendine uygun olan şeyi talep ve zahmetli şeylere de öfkelendiğinden, aralarındaki adalet ve işleyişe halel gelmemesi için gerek evlilik gerekse medenî olmanın gereği olan yardımlaşma ve birliktelik hususunda sağlam şer’i kanunlara ihtiyacı vardır ki, evvelkisi, fıkhın nikahlanmalar kısmı, ikincisi ise muameleler kısmıdır ve medenileşmenin bu zemin üzerine sağlam ve sürekli kılınabilmesi için ceza hükümleri düzenlemeleri de gerekli olup, bu da fıkhın cezalara ilişkin kısmıdır. İş bu muamelat kısmının çok karşılaşılan konuları muteber fıkıh kitaplarından toplanarak kitaplara, kitaplar bablara, baplar fasıllara ayrılmak üzere bu Mecellenin yazılmasına başlanmıştır. İşte yargılamalarda, kendisi ile amel olunacak (yürürlükteki) fer’i meseleler aşağıda olduğu gibi, bablar ve fasıllarda zikrolunacak meselelerdir. Ancak fâkihlerin meseleleri derinlemesine tahkik ve tetkik edenleri, fıkhî meseleleri genel kurallara bağlamışlardır ki, her bir kural, bir çok meseleyi ihtiva eden fıkıh kitaplarında herkesin bildiği örnek problemler şeklinde, bu meselelerin ispatı için delil kabul edilir. İlk önce, bu kaidelerin yavaş yavaş anlaşılması, meselelere alışmaya imkan verir ve meselelerin zihinlerde yerleşmesine vesile olur. Bundan dolayı esasa girmeden önce 99 fıkıh kaidesi aşağıda ikinci makale başlığı altında vazedilmiştir. Her ne kadar bunlardan bazısı tek tek alındığında bazı istisnaları bulunur ise de, bu kaideler bir başka kaideyi tahsis ve takyit ettiklerinden, tamamının bütünlüklerine ve genelliklerine halel gelmez. İngilizce tercümesi *The Journal of The Verdicts of The Justice *Majalla. *AL-MAJALLA AL AHKAM AL ADALIYYAH *The Ottoman Courts Manual INTRODUCTION Part I: Definition and Classification of Jurisprudence ● 1. The science of jurisprudence consists of a knowledge of the precepts of the Divine Legislator in their relation to human affairs. The questions of jurisprudence either concern the next world, being known as rules relating to worship, or to this world, being divided into sections dealing with domestic relations, civil obligations and punishments. Thus Allah decreed the continuation of the world until the appointed time. This, however, can only occur by mankind being perpetuated which is dependent upon marriage of male and female with a view to procreation. Moreover, the continuation of the human species is assured by individuals association together. Man, however, is view of the weakness of his nature is dependent upon food, clothing, housing and the industries for his subsistence. In other words, in view of the fact that man is a civilised being, he cannot live in >itude like the other animals, but is in need of co-operation and association in work with his fellow men in order to live in a state of civilisation. Every person, however, asks for the things which he likes and avoids things which are disagreeable to him. As a result, it has been necessary to establish laws of a nature likely to maintain order and justice as regards marriage, mutual help and social relations, which are the basis of all civilisation. The first division of jurisprudence is the section dealing with domestic relations. The second is the section dealing with civil obligations. In view of the fact that the continuance of civilisation on this basis necessitates the drawing up of certain matters relating to punishments, the third section of jurisprudence deals with punishments. As regards the section dealing with civil obligations, the questions which are of the most frequent occurrence have been collected together from reliable works and set out in this Code in the form of Books. These Books have been divided into Chapters and the Chapters into Sections. The questions of detail which will be applied in the courts are those questions which are set out in the following Chapters and Sections. Jurists. however, have grouped questions of jurisprudence under certain general rules, each one of which embraces a large number of questions and which, in the treatises on jurisprudence, are taken as justification to prove these questions. The preliminary study of these rules facilitates the comprehension of the questions and serves to fix them in the mind. Consequently, ninety nine rules of jurisprudence have been collected together as follows, before commencing on the main work and form part II. Although a few of them, taken alone, admit of certain exceptions their general application is in no way invalidated thereby, since they are closely interrelated Arabi اَلْفِقْهُ : عِلْمٌ بِالْمَسَائِلِ الشَّرْعِيَّةِ الْعَمَلِيَّةِ الْمُكْتَسَبَةِ مِنْ اَدِلَّتِهَا التَّفْصِيلِيَّةِ Ali Kara Hocanin dinsel acidan hukuki bir metnin izahi 1. MADDE: Fıkhın Tarifi: اَلْفِقْهُ : عِلْمٌ بِالْمَسَائِلِ الشَّرْعِيَّةِ الْعَمَلِيَّةِ الْمُكْتَسَبَةِ مِنْ اَدِلَّتِهَا التَّفْصِيلِيَّةِ Fıkıh: şeriatın ameli meselelerini, tafsili delillerin den bilmektir. Yani, fıkıh amellerle alakalı hususları, tafsilli delillerden bilmek, anlamaktır. Bu şekilde bilmeye fekâhat, bu kimseye de fakîh denir. Fıkıh ilmi tahsiline de tefekkuh denir. Bir hadisi şerifte buna işaret buyurulmuştur. Muaviye radıyellahu anhu’dan, Resulullah sallallahu aley hi ve sellem şöyle buyurdu: “Allah kim için hayır dilerse, onu dinde fâkih kılar.” Mes’ele: Küllî -umûmî- bir kaide olup, kendisi altına pek çok cüz’î şeyler uygun gelir. Mesela: Şartlarını toplayan bir vakıf lazım gelir -vakıf olur- denirse, bu “şartlarını cem eden bir vakıf luzum ifade eder” tarzında bir mesele olur ki, bu da bir küllî kaidedir. Buna göre Ahmet, Mehmet, Fatma gibi fertlerin yapacağı vakfın da luzum ifade edeceği zarureten anlaşılmıştır. Kavramlar *Kaide: Bir kat’i külli (veya ekseri) hükümdür ki, bir çok cüz’iyyatın hükmünün bilinmesi kendisi ile murad olunur. *Hüküm: Kulların fiili ile alakalı olan İlahi hitap. Yani kulların yapması veya yapmaması istenen hükümler; farz, vacib, haram, mekruh, sahih, fasit gibileri. *Fıkıh ilminin mevzusu: Mükellefin fiilleridir. Yani hayatı boyunca işleyeceği bütün hususlar, fıkhın konusu dahilindedir. *Fıkhın Gayesi: Dünya ve ahıret saadetine nail olmaktır. *Şari’: Hak tealadır. Bazan Peygamberimiz sallallahu aleyhi ve selleme de hükümleri beyan ve tebliğ edici olması haysiyyetinden şari’ denilir. Padişah ve meclis bazen kadi da şari' olur. *Mükellef: Allahu teala tarafından kendisine bir şeyi yapmak veya yapmamak külfeti/zahmeti lazım getirilen akıllı ve baliğ kimsedir. Bu külfeti ona lazım getirmeye de teklif denir. *Şeriat: Din, islam, millet. Allahu tealanın kulları için tayin etmiş olduğu dini/uhrevi ve dünyevi ahkamın toplamıdır. Bazan, islamda ceza hukukuna da –şeriat- söylenir. *Ameliyye: Kulların fiilleri ile alakalı hususlar. İbadetler, muameleler, alış verişler, miras ve vasıyyet gibileri. Buna itika di hususlar dahil değildir. Fıkhi meselelerin bazısı ahıretle alakalıdır. İbadetler bu kabildendir. Bazısı da dünya ile alakalıdır. Bunlar muameleler, nikahla alakalı hususlar ve cezalardır. İnsan nevisinin kıyamete kadar bekası için evlilik müessesesi gereklidir; yaşam için sanat, ticaret, ziraat, alış veriş gereklidir; bütün bunların düzgün işlemesi de adalete hak ve hukuka dayanır. İşte bütün bu hususları ihtiva için dinimiz dünyalık olarak gerekli düzenlemeyi tayin etmiştir. Kulluk borcu olan ibadetler, muameleler, akitler ve cezalar. İslam alimleri insanların ihtiyacı olan hususlarda fetva ve hüküm vermek için kolaylık hasıl etmekte konuları/meseleleri bablara, fasıllara ayırmış, bunlarla alakalı kaideler tertibleyerek önümüze, şu ‘Mecelley-i ahkam-ı adliyye’ dediğimiz eseri koymuşlardır. Durerul hükkam şerh ve izahı مقدمة كتاب درر الحكام محتوية على مقالتين المقالة الأولى في تعريف علم الفقه وتقسيمه المقالة الثانية في بيان القواعد الكلية الفقهية Bibliyografya: #Beyzâvî, Minhâc, sh. 22, #Âmidî, Seyfettin, elİhkâm, Mısır, 2/8. #Zeydan, Abdülkerim, Usûlü'l-Fıkh, İstanbul, 1979, #Ali Haydar, Mecelle, Şerhi, 1/14. #Bu madde daha ziyade Şafi'î bilginlerince fıkıh (İslâm Hukûku) ilminin yapılan tanımıdır. #İmâm-l A'zam Ebu Hanîfe fıkıh bilimini daha kapsamlı ve felsefi olarak şöyle tanımlamıştır: "Fıkıh, amelî bakımdan insanın lehine ve aleyhine olan hükümleri öğrenmesidir." Omer Nasuhi, Hukûk-ı İslâmiye, 1/13 Kategori:Mecelle-i Ahkâm-ı Adliye Madde 1 Kategori:Mecelle mukaddime Kategori:Mecelle Kategori:Mecelle-i Ahkâm-ı Adliye Kategori:Mecelle madde 1 Kategori:MC/1 Kategori:Fıkhın tarifi Kategori:Hukukun tarifi